peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 September 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-09-24 ;Comments *Session guests The Toques were previously called Buick 6 but had changed it after receiving objections from another band of the same name. The session consists of covers: "Jealous Again" (Black Crowes), "In My Time Of Dying" (Bob Dylan etc), "Louise" (Human League), "Out There" (Dinosaur Jr.). *Sheila is said to be "a lot happier after Ipswich's 3-1 win at Portman Road this evening." They had beaten Brighton & Hove Albion in the League Cup. *Peel receives an email from Serbia, sent by the Nab Woodleys. He mentions that they had taken a couple of boxes of surplus 12" singles from Peel Acres to donate to the B92 radio station in Belgrade. *John had watched "Trisha" on ITV that morning and had ended up in tears at one of the stories featured. Sessions *Toques. Only session, recorded 18 August 2002. Tracklisting *In Effect: Blindside (12") Hecttech *Kevin Blechdom: Talkin' Tech (EP - I Love Presets) Tigerbeat6 :JP: "Sometimes on this programme we move pretty slowly and sometimes on this programme we move pretty quickly. Over the weekend I heard a demo by a band called Part Chimp and read about them actually, in the Independent as well, there was a good review of one of their gigs. Today I think, we phoned up and booked 'em to do a session for us in October." *Part Chimp: B1 (Demo - Chart Pimp) Rock Action *Toques: Jealous Again (Peel session) *''Segue of American melodrama: "The magistrate who sentenced Hester to death at the stake was a man named Foster! Now Mrs Seaton, you're just upset. Please believe me. Judge Foster is a direct descendant of that magistrate...'' The link in the segue is an extract from a recording of the American radio series 'Inner Sanctum Mystery', namely the episode 'The Vengeful Corpse' from 1949. Link to script. *Underworld: Momove (LP - A Hundred Days Off) Junior Boy's Own *Luciano: Warning (7") Rashanco *Laura Cantrell: Mountain Fern (LP - When The Roses Bloom Again) Spit and Polish *J. Mascis And The Fog: Everybody Lets Me Down (CD Single) City Slang *Chris Liberator and Guy McAffer: Untitled (Minimum Side) (12") Maximum / Minimum *Stuck Ups: Nightmare (LP - Human Doll Express) Sympathy for the Record Industry *Toques: In My Time Of Dying (Peel session) *Knifehandchop: Bounty Killer Killer (Rollout Remix by Kid606) (EP - TKO from Tokyo) Tigerbeat6 *Econoline: Full Tar (LP - Music Is Stupid) Infur *System: Spy (LP - System) ~scape *Simple Kid: Average Man (b/w Truck On EP) Fierce Panda :JP: "The Pig's Big 78 for you now. With a war due pretty soon, The Pig chose as her Big 78 tonight a reminder of how much fun was to be had in a previous war." *Daily Express Remembrance Festival Choir: Song Memories of the War (78) His Masters Voice (Pig's Big 78) *Themselves: Mouthful (LP - The No Music) Anticon *Toques: Louise (Peel session) *Every Time I Die: Logic Of Crocodiles (LP - Last Night In Town) Ferret *Matchatcha with Diblo Dibala: Matchatcha Wetu (LP - OK Madame) White Label *Half Man Half Biscuit: San Antonio Foam Party (LP - Cammell Laird Social Club) Probe Plus *Mr Airplane Man: Sun Sinking Low (LP - Moanin') Sympathy for the Record Industry :JP: "Now I love The Pig in a way which I can barely describe to you, to the point of madness. But if she played guitar like that I think I'd be able to love her even more." *Digital: Champion Bubbler (EP - Dubsativa) Function :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Silver Pill: The Martian Chronicles (EP - The Martian Chronicles) Amity *Yami Bolo: Jah Jah Love (7") Thompson Sound *Toques: Out There (Peel session) *Die Blutleuchte: Казачье Застолье (LP - Rus) Sähkö *Tangaroa: Cowardice Towards A Princess (Various LP - The Abominable Showcase) Terrorizer File ;Name *John_Peel_20020924.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2002-06 *Mooo ;Footnotes Category: 2002 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online